Senior Year! The end is near?
by MattCipher14
Summary: mostly manga based but has anime mix ins (demon asura and Chrona is alive(and male)) Maka finally got to train with her mother, what will DWMA be like when she gets back? SoulxMaka KiddxLiz ChronaxPatti Black*StarXTaubaki ! (hints of StienxMarie) first story by me lots of love please write reviews! Constructive Criticism only!


She rushed up the never ending stairs; the laughing sun mocking every stride. She passed many freshmen on their first time up. She remembered those times, struggling up the long stone stairs. Now she took them four at a time and reached the top with no sweat. Maka was a senior now and so was her partner Soul. Maka had grown in her years. Still a bookworm with a knack for violence, although now she was no longer 'tiny tits', She was now a C cup and with her legs she rivaled Blair. Her blond hair had grown down to the small of her back. She still wore her pigtails but put them at the base of her skull so she looked her age. She had been gone since two weeks after the Kishin's death. Her mother had come home to her and taken her traveling. A two and a half years had passed slowly. Maka's mother had trained her all day every day.

As Maka reached the top of the stairs she saw them. Chrona stood at full height. He almost looked, confident. Maka rushed forward and glomped the black blooded teen with a squeal of "Chrona!"

The boy jumped and turned his head to see. His pink eyes widened in surprise as he caught sight of the wide emerald eyes.

"M-Maka-Chan?" he asked. Maka blinked in surprise as she listened. His voice had deepened! Come to think of it. Maka backed away to look at her old friend. He stood tall in black riding boots and black skinny jeans. His black t-shirt had three skulls on it in a triangle, probably to represent Kidd's new reign as Shinigami-sama.

Maka and Chrona started catching up when,

"YAHHAHOO!" a shadow fell over the two friends. Chrona leapt into a back flip and landed nimbly while Maka deftly stepped back.

A boom resounded along the schools courtyard. As the dust settled a shadow stood up. Tan shorts flutter about the persons knees. A tight black muscle shirt showed his toned six-pack and his bare arms rippled with strength. His face held a confident and smug look, His blue hair rippling across his face.

"Black*star," Maka grinned, "long time no see."

The boy grinned like a maniac and put his hand out towards Maka palm open. The two friends slapped high fives. Black*star then made a fist for Maka to pound. As she did she poured strength and some soul wavelength into her hand. A trail of dust formed as the boy was launched across the courtyard, skidding in the process.

"MAKA, NO FAIR OUTDOING YOUR FRIEND AND GODS GREETING!" Black*star yelled as he streaked back to Maka's side. His head was bleeding lightly but he seemed fine.

"You haven't said a greeting yet!" she glared at him with her forest green eyes.

"Black*star!" a girl rushed into Maka's view of Black*star," are you okay!"

The girls black hair was done in ringlets down her back. Her black dress was knee long with a split in the right side to her hip.

"I am fine my goddess." Black*star said softly. That's when Maka realized just who this was.

"Tsubaki!" she squealed. The girl spun to face her. Tsubaki's face went from one of confusion to one of pure happiness. She rushed into Maka's missed arms. Maka pushed Tsubaki to arms reach.

"Wait, Goddess?" Maka looked at the violet eyed girl. She caught sight of Tsubaki's blush, "your dating!"

Tsubaki nods and looks at her feet as Black*star moves next to her and beams.

Maka POV

A shadow walks up next to me and grabs my shoulder. In a swift motion I toss the unknown person to the ground over my shoulder. I look down and my eyes are met by molten gold eyes.

"Eh sorry Kidd!" I yell. His wrist is still in my hand and I notice a ring. Not his normal skull, but one on his left ring finger. "The hell is this!?"

"My engagement ring Maka." He answers with a chuckle.

"To who!" I shout grabbing his collar and shaking him. Liz comes over to me and rests a hand on my shoulder. I look up into her blue eyes. Slowly I look at her hand. On it is a gleaming skull shaped diamond ring. "You?"

After catch ups and some talking of all the dating the large gong like bell called for first day, first class. I skipped happily around in circles. I grinned at my old friends; I had missed them so much. As my friends passed into the class room I headed to the death room to see my father.

Soul POV

I crashed my hand down on the snooze button for the umpteenth time. Squinting trough tired eyes and looked at the clock.

"Ah, shit!" I yelped. "School starts in ten minutes!"

I rushed around my room grabbing the things I need. My fire red jeans and white muscle shirt as well as my bright yellow zip hooded sweater that my miester Maka had sent me while on her journeys. The postcard she had sent with it fell from my pocket to the floor. I quickly scooped it up and stuffed it in my pocket.

Rushing out of the house I yelled a goodbye to Blair who now lived next door, we installed a door to cross form apartment to appartment. As I was about to close the door I looked back at the house. From the front door I could see Maka's bedroom door. I missed her so much. I turned to the outside world and rushed down the old metal stairs to where my bike was parked. Swinging my left leg over my bike I sit down with a huff.

School was going to be tough. Two years ago, sophomore year, the hardest part was not defeating Asura, but watching Maka leave. He had not cried until she was gone, cool guys don't cry, or, at least, not in front of girls.

The ride to school was fast and very cold. I pulled into my spot at the base of the stairs and leapt off the bike. I took flying bounds up the stairs towards the school. Upon reaching the top I didn't slow I pounded down the hall and into the class.

A collective gasp was heard as I entered. Was I really that late? I came around the door and glanced at the board. It said,

"Welcome Home!"

Who were we welcoming? I marched up to my seat and plopped down. Stein began to teach. I eyed around the room but nothing seemed t be different, nobody new.

"Hey Soul!" said a very excited Black*star.

"What?" I growled.

"Just you wait." I looked up at my blue haired bet friend in curiosity. What could he possibly be talking about, that idiot.

3rd pov.

Stein spins around in his chair to face the class of 16. "Alright class, our welcome home guest."

He smirked and got up out of his chair. People's eyes followed the crazy teacher as he walked to the oak door. Everybody leaned forward, none but the small group of friends had seen the person who was finally back. Who would it be?

Stein slowly placed his hand on the doorknob when it imploded. Weapons and meisters jumped to the ready as the dust settled.

"So, which one of you should I hug first?" came the feminine voice from the shadows. That voice, Soul knew it from somewhere.

The students leaned farther and so did Soul. He saw the boot in the light then the long leg. He then saw the plaid skirt, the black jacket, and the long pigtails that were now placed above her neck. She walked with a confidence that gathered all attention.

"Maka!" shouted pretty much everybody. Soul sat in his seat, frozen and silent. She was here! She came back! The rest to the students had crowded around the newly returned Maka. Soul gave the crowd a minute and then stood and made his way into the crowd. The other students realized what was going on and moved to make a clear path for the partners. Maka was chatting with a very happy Kim and Ox when she looked at Soul. She smiled brightly at her missed partner and his heart leapt.

"I missed you tiny tits." He said with a shark toothed grin. Now at six foot four he towered over everybody in the class.

"Yah missed you to Soul." She hugs him tight to herself her head coming even with his toned chest.

The students disperse back to their desk and the chatter begins. About Maka, and about Ox being second in academics again.

"I will still be first!" Ox says with a flustered exclamation.

"Yah sure," says Maka from across the room, "you know ill beat you."

Ox crosses his arms and frumps back in his chair, defeated. Kim just smiles and tries to reassure her disgruntled boyfriend while Jackie tries desperately not to laugh. Maka smiles and turns back to Soul.

"So what have you been up to for so long?" Soul asks Maka out of true curiosity.

"Nothing much but training sadly." She responds with a sigh.

The conversation between Soul and Maka turns from Maka's travels to Soul's life then on to what has happened while Maka was gone. Spirit was the same as always, chasing girls. Medusa was really dead for Shinigami's sakes. The Witch Council had executed her for treason. Death the Kidd had settled in as the new principal and protector of Death City: he was now also engaged to Liz. Blair had found a kind tom cat to be with and was very happy with her three kittens or 'kits' as she liked to call them. She had moved into the apartment next door.

The conversation then turned back to Maka and her mother. Maka's mother had been training her in multiple combat techniques and scythe wielding forms. She had become quite adept at these things as well as controlling her wavelength like Black*star. Although she hadn't gotten very far with that.

Soul and Maka were laughing so much that soul didn't notice the scalpel flung from Stein's hand coming at his face. At the last second before it struck him Maka threw her right hand forward and caught the scalpel in between her index and middle finger. Soul jumped in startled surprise. Not a centimeter from his crimson eye was Maka's white gloved hand, and in between her fingers was a silver scalpel. Maka flipped the scalpel into the air caught in her hand and flung it back. The sharp tool whizzed through the air and stuck in the board next to Stein's head catching the crazed teacher by surprise.

Stein turned and looked at Maka who had a deadly gleam in her eye. The teachers grey eyes went wide in surprise behind his glasses, never had he ever, had a student catch and return the scalpel.

"Uhg," Maka sighed, "I'm overheating."

Maka stretched and arched her back. It was twenty minutes after the scalpel incident and they were outside for weapons practice. Maka shed her black trench coat while nobody was looking. When she walked into the clearing Soul ran over to her.

"it's been awhile still think we can show these punks up?" he asked with his toothy grin.

"Like cool kids." She responded and fist bumps her partner. That's when people started to notice her new found size.

"Whoa Maka," says Harvar (Ox's partner: weapon) "have you filled out?"

Souls head whips back to look at Harvar then over at Maka then down at her chest. The rest of the guys start mumbling about Maka and her new chest.

"Whoa! Guess I can't call you tiny-tits anymore huh?" yells Black*star with a wolf whistle which causes Tsubaki to blush. (Tsubaki is bigger than Maka at a D)

Maka grins and puffs out her new front. She holds back laughter as Souls nose leaks drops of blood. Killik, (the meister of the twin element gloves.) smiles at Soul's flustered face as he franticly clutches his nose.

"So, practice anyone?" Maka asks and skips further into the clearing and dragging a very surprised Soul with her.

After a quick recovery Soul straightens and turns to Maka, "it's been awhile."

"yah," she smiles. Taking a deep breath Maka calms her soul to a slight hum she puts her right hand out and grasps Soul's hand. She nods and she feels his warm hand turn to cold metal. Maka begins to spin Soul. He whirls around and around then over her shoulder then over her head until he came to a sudden stop. Souls handle was under Maka's right arm and across her back then continued down to under her left hand downwards to where the death scythes blade sits suspended centimeters from the ground. People are gathered in a loose circle around the death scythe and his meister. The look of awe on there faces surprises the book worm and her cool partner.

Soul transforms back to his human form and looks around at the class.

"What is it?" he asks seriously.

"You two," Ox begins,

"Look great together," Finishes Kate, smiling brightly.

Soul and Maka glance at each other than at the ground. Maka tries to hide her face as she feels the heat of a blush. Soul stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks at the sky, the red evident on his face.

Maka and Soul finally look back at each other and the blush flames hotter on Maka's face. That's the point the entire clearing began to boil with laughter. Ox and Kim were laughing in each other's arms while Harvar and Killik were snorting as they held back. Maka confusedly looked up at Soul and finally understood the laughter. He was grinning like an idiot and was staring like he was watching a scene unfold in front of his face. Maka raised her hand and shook in front of the white haired boys face

"Huh, what?" he shakes out of his daydream. This act causes Black*Star to double over in laughter and Tsubaki to chuckle. Soul looks down at his meister and gives her a shy but confused smile.

"I have missed that smile," Maka mumbled quietly. Or, what she believed was quiet.

Soul looked at Maka with a stunned face. As she looked up at him she saw the red spread across his cheeks to the tips of his ears. His sharp toothed smile fades into a nervous line. Black*star turned, unnoticed by all but Tsubaki, to his girlfriend. With a nod she changed into the chain and scythe mode. With a flick of his wrist he sent one end at Maka's head. Soul snapped from his embarrassment and tossed himself into scythe mode. Maka, hearing the weapon move through the air, caught Soul and spun him fast pulling Tsubaki from Black*star's hands.

Tsubaki hit the ground with a huff. A flash of white signaled Soul's return to his human form. He reached down and helped the shy girl to her feet. Upon helping her she bumped into him causing the forgotten postcard to fall from his pocket.

Seeing the paper Stein picked it up. Unfolding he adjusted his screw. As he cleared his throat everybody turned to look at the creepy teacher.

"To my dearest Soul,

I hope all is well in Death City. I have been gone for so long I feel like I will never get home. The training with mother is hard but I'm surviving. I have discovered how to control my own scythe powers and look forward to testing it with you. I will come home someday I promise. I can't wait to see you Soul, until then best wishes and all of my love,

Maka Albarn."

Stein read out loud. Soul franticly put his hands through all his pockets as though he didn't believe Stein had it. Storming forward Maka grabbed at the small paper. Stein held it above his head and let out a wheeze of laughter.

Maka's hand dropped until it was in front of her with the palm up. Stein looked curiously at the hand. Maka's bangs covered her emerald eyes. A flash of silver and a squeak of surprise later Maka had her other arm in scythe form wedged closely to Stein's throat. With a gulp he put the sheet of paper in Maka's outstretched hand and put his hands above his head in an 'I surrender' form.

She spun on her boot heel and stomped towards Soul, her arm returning to flesh. She got up into his face, more like his chest given the height difference and pushed the letter into his front pocket. Emerald met wide crimson as she spoke softly.

"H-How did you get that?" she asked in a hushed tone. He blushed at her closeness and the fact that her hand was still in his pocket.

"d-damn Soul stop blushing, so not cool!" his mind screams, but as he speaks he sounds calm, "Your mother sent it along with a note explaining she did it without consent."

"Baka," she said and turned away. She ran at full speed away from the scene. Her path blazed behind her as her face burned. She had never wanted to send him that! She practically admitted she liked him in that letter!

Soul stood shocked with a hand out to stop Maka from running, which had not worked. Black*star walked up and clapped high fives with Stein and through a hug around Tsubaki's thin waist. Soul spun to them.

"you meant to do that didn't you!" he screams at them. "Losing your temper Soul not cool," he thinks in afterthought.

"'Course man," Black*star explains, "She never would have confessed in words!"

Tsubaki and Stein nodded in agreement. Soul began to fume.

"So what? You think she actually likes me?" Soul screams in Black*star's face, "you idiot I'm JUST HER PARTNER! That's all she will ever think of me!"

Stein laughs and Soul whips around to face him, "and you, what the hell were you thinking reading that in front of everybody, ESSPECIALLY HER!"

"I can't wait to see you Soul, until then best wishes and all of my love."Stein quotes from the letter with a quirked brow, "she is head over heels for you and you for her."

"SHUT UP!" Soul fumes, red with anger and embarrassment.

He turns and bolts after Maka, she was headed home he could feel it.

Maka burst from the main street and launched herself down the stone alleyway. She nearly tripped on the first metal stair but regained her footing and tromped up the stairs. She reached the landing and walked into the hall. She reached the door and opened it. Inside was the smell of men and heavy perfume. The Man smell was not of sweat but smelled of clean shaven, fresh from the shower, man. The heavy perfume was a citrus and flower blend, so, Blair.

A purring was heard from the kitchen and Maka followed it. There was Blair, cooking, well, boiling what looked like milk.

"Blair?" Maka spoke. Blair jumped and her hair poofed up. She looked at the culprit of her scare and realized it was Maka.

"Maka-chan? Is it really you?" she squealed and rushed and Maka. She picked up the slightly surprised blond and swung her around.

"Mama?" came a tiny voice. Blair dropped Maka and rushed to the source of the voice. She kneeled before it and hugged it.

"What my sweet," she said in a soft voice.

"there's a heavy breathing' man in are bedroom." Spoke the voice. Maka moved around Blair to see a boy of maybe three standing there. His tuft of black hair spiked in all directions from his pillow and he wore orange, pumpkin themed pajamas.

Blair leapt into action and bolted toward a door in the kitchen wall.

"That's funny," Maka thought as she ran after the she-cat, "that wasn't there when I left.

When Maka entered the room on high alert she saw Blair, rolling in laughter on the floor and Soul passed out next to her. Maka sat beside him and poked his face; this caused the boy to stir slightly. Had he passed out or fallen asleep?

She was about to poke him again when he moaned. Thinking she heard something she leaned closer. He moaned again this time louder.

"Makaaa," he half crooned half moaned. She shivered at how his voice sounded.


End file.
